Knights To The End
by punk monkey
Summary: Saved from death, Rowan joins the knights. Making a friendship that would last through death. Set five years before the movie. Bad summary but I assure you the story is far better.
1. Saved

Rowan screamed as her captor slapped her across her already bruised face. "Tell me what I want to know," was all he said. He was trying to find out everything he could on Hadrian's Wall. But Rowan and her men had never been there.

Twenty days ago Rowan and her men were given orders to go to Hadrian's Wall. Rowan would be joining the famous Sarmatian Knights. Her men were to accompany her. After Rowan would leave, her brother Aiden would become commander. Two days before arriving at the Wall, Rowan and her troop were ambushed by rebel bandits. Ten of her men died in battle. All that remained now was Rowan, Aiden, and two other knights, Marcus and Egan. Nobody was willing to give up information. 

Her captors were a band of thirty some men that wanted whatever was not theirs. And Hadrian's Wall was the perfect place to attack. Yet they were not going to attack blindly. Their leader, Slone, took the remaining prisoners and would torture them each day. After hours of torture Slone finally needed rest. "Take her back and make sure she doesn't escape." Two men came and carried Rowan to the prisoners tent. The pain Rowan felt was almost unbearable. The men tied her to a pole that was across from her brother. Blood oozed from his wounds, but he was still alive. Marcus and Egan were on either sides of the tent. They, too, were badly bruised and beaten. "Rowan, are you okay?" She turned back to Aiden. "Yes, I'm okay. I just don't know how much more they are going to wait before they kill us." "Don't worry." Before Rowan could respond, she fell unconscious. Aiden watched over her protectively. He would die before he would allow harm to come to her.

Lancelot strolled into the dinning hall a little late. All of the other knights were already seated. Arthur had something important he had to discuss with his men. "Knights, I have just received our new orders. The band of troops that were coming to Hadrian's Wall were attacked. Our orders are to travel west and rescue any survivors." All the knights understood. "Who attacked them," Gawain asked. "A rebel band of nomads." "What about the knight that is to be joining us?" "We do not know." The knights grew quiet. Each was greatly anticipating their new arrival. After a moment of silence Arthur rose. "We will be leaving first thing tomorrow." They just hoped they still had time.

Rowan was still unconscious when the rebels came and took Aiden away for questioning. Aiden put up a struggle but it was useless. For the better part of the day Aiden was beaten. "If you and the others do not begin to talk, we will kill the girl. Now if you want to stop her suffering you will cooperate. " Aiden was not about to give into false threats. Slone would not kill Rowan, he believed she had too much information. All Aiden did was spit at the feet of Slone. "Fine have it your way. Take him away." When they brought him back Rowan was awake. "Aiden, you okay?" "Yes. Listen Rowan I don't know how much longer we have but I just want you to know I am so proud of you." "Don't talk like that. There is still hope." "They said that if I do not start answering, they will kill you." "Never give in Aiden. No matter what they say or do." "I swore to protect you and that is what I will do." Rowan was about to protest but two rebels came and took her way. She struggled but they overpowered her. "Stop fighting. You know there is no point.," said one of the captors.

Night had fallen. A great cover that the knights could use to their advantage. They had been traveling for the past two days. Several guards were on post around the encampment. Tristan made easy work of them. After the guards were taken out the knights advanced. Before they could reach the first tent they were spotted. "So much for surprise attack," Bors called as he slashed through his first opponent. As the knights fought, they searched for possible captives. Galahad and Gawain finally found the prisoners tent. Quickly, they freed Aiden, Marcus, and Egan. As the knights helped the three out Aiden started to object. "My sister. Help her." "Where is she," Galahad asked. "With the leader." Galahad turned to find most of the knights finishing off their fights. "There is still more prisoners," Galahad called. Aiden led the way. Even though he was badly hurt, the excitement of freedom gave him strength. As the knights neared the tent, Slone came out accompanied by four guards and Rowan, with a knife at her throat. She was badly hurt, on the brink of unconsciousness. "Come any closer and I will kill her." Arthur stepped forward. "Let her go." "I don't think so knight. She is my way out of here." Rowan began to struggle. "Just kill him," she said. "Shut up you stupid girl. Now let me pass knight." Arthur drew his sword. "No." Rowan fought more causing Slone to hit her, making her pass out. This was the perfect opportunity. The knights attacked the guards while Aiden went after Slone. Slone let Rowan drop and then ran. Aiden caught up with him and they dueled. Aiden slashed at Slone knocking him off balance, Aiden was about to go in for the kill when Slone grew his knife and plunged it into Aiden. Slone fled into the nearby woods leaving his victim to die. Dagonet found him near death. "Please tell my sister I love her." Those were Aiden's last words. 


	2. Consciousness

Dagonet carried the lifeless body of Aiden back to the others. Galahad was wrapping Rowan in his cloak. Her body was bruised and cut badly. All of the knights were amazed that she was not already dead. Her right eye was blackened. And small cuts were scattered upon her face. Her wrists had tight rope indentations from where she was tied. Blood fell from a cut on her upper left arm. And more dried blood was on both her arms from numerous cuts. "Dagonet, come help her. She is seriously hurt." Dag placed Aiden's body beside Rowan. 

"What happened," Bors asked as he stared at Aiden. 

"Slone has slain him. And then fled into the woods." While examining Rowan, Dagonet noticed several scars upon her back. She also had a deep gash in her side from what Dag assumed a small knife. After dressing Rowan's extreme wounds, they placed her on a horse along with Lancelot. Marcus and Egan were well enough to make the journey to Hadrian's Wall on their own horses. And Aiden's body was placed on a separate horse.

The knights arrived at Hadrian's Wall in less than two days. For Rowan's health, Arthur commanded they ride through most of the night. The sun was setting as the guards opened the large gates leading into Hadrian's Wall. The knights hurried in. Lancelot handed Rowan down to Dagonet. From there Rowan, Marcus, and Egan were taken to the infirmary. Marcus and Egan only suffered bruising and minor cuts. Rowan on the other hand had not woken up. And blood was constantly coming from her knife wound. Female nurses undressed her and then changed her bandages. Her other injuries were addressed but none were as detrimental as the knife wound. Dag changed her dressings frequently and kept a watchful eye on her for any changes. There was nothing more anyone could do. The knights would come and check on her as well as Marcus and Egan. Arthur questioned Marcus and Egan as soon as they were well enough. They told Arthur of their orders to escort Rowan to the Wall. The first leg of their journey was uneventful. "Yet as we drew nearer to the Wall, Aiden said he had the feeling of someone watching them. That night we were ambushed. Most of the men were killed in their sleep. Slone only kept several alive. After we were taken prisoner we were questioned about Hadrian's Wall. Rowan was the first they questioned. She gave up no information. Even after they beat her and cut her. Next they took in Marcus, doing the same to him. I was next, sir. All of us were strong. Not letting a single word pass our lips. Aiden was last that evening. They treated him worst because they thought he was our leader. The only time one of us was not being tortured was when they slept or ate." Egan stopped there to take a sip of water. Marcus picked up the story from there. 

"All of us kept strong. The last day they only tortured Rowan and Aiden. The beatings became worse and worse. They threatened us but none of us were about to give in. Rowan was the strongest. Slone stabbed her one night. He tried to rape her but she escaped his grasp only to get caught by guards outside Slone's tent. Slone was furious so he stabbed her and then sent her back to the prisoner's tent. But she never broke. The next night is when you and your men saved us." 

Arthur was amazed. The hardships she had endured and she still made it through. "Thank you for all that you have done. Now please get some rest." Egan and Marcus stayed by Rowan's side diligently. For three more days Rowan lay unconscious. 

Dagonet had just left the room after he redressed Rowan's knife wound. And he found that to be healing very nicely. It was her last remaining wound. Most of the bruises on her face had disappeared. And the cuts were almost gone. The knights noticed Rowan was very attractive. Marcus had gone to get lunch. Egan was sitting by Rowan's side when her eyes began to open. "Rowan you're awake." 

"Egan what happened? Where are we?" Egan began to answer her questions. 

"We are at Hadrian's Wall, milady. Arthur and his knights rescued us from Slone. But he escaped." 

"And my brother? Where is he?" Egan grew quiet. Rowan understood. She would never see her brother again. 

Rowan and Aiden grew up in the same orphanage. Their parents left them there when Aiden was seven and Rowan was five. As they grew up, the Roman army recruited Aiden at the age of thirteen. Rowan was not going to be left behind so she joined as well. The Romans didn't care either she would die in battle or she would run away. For the past eighteen years Rowan and Aiden fought side by side. And now that he was gone she had nothing. 

The two sat in silence until Dagonet and Marcus returned. "Milady you are awake. This is wonderful?" Marcus went to her side. Dagonet went over and handed Rowan his drink of water. She was a little apprehensive. 

"I am Dagonet. I have been taking care of you. How do you feel, milady?" 

"A little sore. But I am alive." 

"Marcus please go find Arthur. Tell him Rowan is awake." Marcus took off running. Arthur was only a little ways down the hall. "Arthur. Arthur. Come quick Lady Rowan is awake." Arthur and Marcus hurried down the hall. 

Rowan was sitting up and Dagonet was using pillows to keep her propped up. Arthur went to Rowan's side introduced himself. "My name is Arthur Castor. And welcome to Hadrian's Wall. You are well protected inside these walls. My knights and I am watching over you now." 

"Thank you sir." 

"Milady I am sorry for your loss. But your brother's death will not be in vain." 

"Thank you Arthur. I am grateful for all that you and your men have done." Dagonet made a final check of Rowan. "Milady it would be best for you if you rest for now. By this evening you should be well enough to walk around." 

"It would be a pleasure if you would join my knights and I for dinner," Arthur said. 

"I would love to." Arthur and Dag left Rowan's room. Egan and Marcus spoke with her for a several more minutes and then they departed. Rowan was unable to find comfort in sleeping. Terrible nightmares plagued her for the few hours she slept. 

All of the knights were anticipating dinner that evening. "What do you think she is like?" Galahad asked as he shot his last arrow at the target. 

"Probably some girl that wanted to play warrior and got more than she bargained for," Tristan replied. 

"I highly doubt that." Galahad said. 

-----------

"Milady are you ready to go to dinner?" Egan asked through her door. 

"I'll be out in a minute." Rowan put on the dress Dagonet had left for her. The dress was a pale blue and the sleeves rolled off her shoulders just a tiny bit. Rowan tied her hair into a ponytail and then left her room. Egan escorted her into the dinning hall. Her first reaction was amazement. Never before had she seen a round table. All the men that she ever met were worried about ranks and their rightful places. For someone to change the normal methods was astounding to her. 

"Please come sit done, milady." Rowan walked to the seat set for her beside Arthur and a dark haired knight she did not know. The unknown knight pulled out her chair for her. This was unusual to Rowan. Most men treated her like one of the men or they acted as if they were superior. No one ever showed her these manners before. "Thank you." Egan and Marcus were seated beside Arthur and Dagonet. Arthur stood and made the introductions.

"Knights as you already know this is Rowan, Marcus, and Egan. But milady you have yet to be introduced to all my knights. To your left is Lancelot. You already know Dagonet. Beside him is Bors, Gawain, Galahad, and Tristan." As each knight was introduced they smiled or nodded. After the introductions were made the food was brought in. 

As the food was served, Rowan decided to speak. "I would like to tank all of you for saving me and my friends. Forever will I be indebted to all of you."

Lancelot turned to her and said, "It was our pleasure milady. We are just sorry we were unable to save your brother." Rowan became silent. The mention of her brother made her feel terrible. After a few moments of awkward silence the conversation was changed. The group tried to speak of happier matters but the conversation seemed to turn itself back to the mission. 

Bors began to ask about the new knight. "When was our new recruiter killed?"

"What are you talking about?" Rowan questioned.

"Well Marcus and Egan said they were only transporting the new knight. We were just wondering what happened to him." 


	3. Skills

Thanks to LANCELTTRISTANBABY and KnightMaiden for reviewing my story. I hope you both enjoy this chapter.

Rowan sat laughing at the knights before her. They had no idea she was the new knight. Marcus and Egan laughed in their seats. The other knights had looks of confusion on their faces. "What is so funny?" Galahad finally asked.

"No one informed you who the new knight was?"

"Arthur answered her. "They sent a small note saying a new knight was joining us. And that he is a great swordsman and an amazing archer."

"Wow they said all that."

"So was he killed in battle?" Lancelot asked impatiently.

Egan stood as well as Marcus. "Good knights may I present your new knight, Lady Rowan." Marcus and Egan bowed and then took their seats.

"But you're a girl." Bors mumbled as he gawked at the girl.

"Last time I checked I was." Lancelot had a wide grin on his face. 

"I thought Romans only recruited men." Gawain said staring at the female knight sitting across from him. 

"When they took my brother, I insisted that I went as well. The Romans thought I wouldn't make it through training. But in fact I excelled far better than any man there. Since then I have been treated like one of the men."

"You are far more beautiful than any man I have ever met." Galahad said as his face flushed several shades of pink.

"You are not disappointed are you?" Rowan asked.

"No no milady. Merely surprised but we must find out if the note we received is true." Arthur said.

"It will be my pleasure to show you my skills tomorrow." All the knights laughed. A female knight. Could she really keep up? The knights finished their dinner and then decided to head to the inn for drinks.

"Lady Rowan will you be joining us?" Gawain asked.

"Please just call me Rowan. And I think it would be best if I retire to my room."

"Oh come on Rowan. Some ale might do you good." Bors said while wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

"Maybe some other time. I still feel rather sore."

"Suit yourself." 

"Since you are going to bed milady, one of my knights should accompany you to your new room. Galahad will you kindly show Rowan to her room." Arthur said.

"I would be glad to show you milady."

"But I do not want to keep you from your plans."

"It will be no problem. In fact it will be my pleasure to escort you." So Galahad and Rowan walked down the hall towards her new room.

-------

The other knights laughed as they watched to two leave. "I would have rather taken her to my room." Lancelot said.

"Oh I think you will find it hard to get her into your bed. She is smarter than the girls around here." Dagonet said while patting Lancelot's back. The men laughed again. They welcomed Marcus and Egan , treating them like life long friends. When Galahad returned, the men began a game of throwing knives.

"So how was she Galahad?" Lancelot asked as he took his turn throwing.

"Rowan is not like the girls here. She is strong, smart, and strong values. She has also seen much in battle. I doubt she will easily bed with any man." Lancelot frowned but he was positive he could bed any and all women.

-------

The next morning Rowan awoke rested and refreshed. As she got dressed she checked her wounds, finding they were healing nicely. Rather than wear another dress, she decided to put on her riding gear, since she would be proving herself to the other knights. She put her knife into her side sheath. Egan was able to save it along with her sword when they were rescued. The only things her father had given her was her knife and sword. Once Rowan was done she left her room and headed to the dining hall. Dagonet and Tristan were the only knights present.

"Good morning Rowan." Dagonet said as a servant placed a bowl of food in front of her. 

"Good morning. Where are the others?"

"In bed." Tristan replied.

"Still in bed. I guess they may have drank too much. But why are you two not still sleeping?"

"We do not drink as much as the others." Dagonet said. There was little conversation as the three ate. Finally Rowan spoke.

"After breakfast do you suppose I could borrow a horse. I would love to ride around." It had been several says since she had ridden. Sadly her horse was killed in the battle she had with the rebels.

"Certainly. I am sure Jols can find you a horse." At the mention of his name Jols came over and assured rowan he had the perfect horse for her. Rowan said good bye to Tristan and Dagonet. Then left the hall following Jols to the stables. Jols lead the way past six stalls finally stopping at the seventh. "This milady is Axis." Rowan reached her hand out letting the chocolate brown horse sniff her hand. Rowan began to pet the horse as Jols explained the horses story. 

"She use to belong to another knight but after he was killed she had no owner. She loved him so much that her hind leg was shot with an arrow trying to protect him. Arthur did not have to heart to destroy her so he ordered she be healed and left to live in the stables. It seems she likes you." Axis was nuzzling Rowan.

"oh she is beautiful. Such a wonderful creature." Jols helped Rowan saddle Axis up. And then Rowan was off to the closest field. Axis was an amazing beast. Agility. Speed. Everything a rider wanted in a horse. Once at the field, Rowan hopped off allowing Axis to stretch her legs. As Axis jumped around, Rowan laid down on the soft grass. Since she had heard of her brother's death, she tried not to think about him. She did not want the others to see her cry. But since Rowan was alone she began thinking about him. She stayed strong, even though she was alone, Rowan viewed tears as a sign weakness. And no matter what pain she endured tears would never escape her eyes. Rowan laid there or some time thinking about how life might have been different if she didn't take this job. 

-------

Back at the dinning hall the other knights were just finishing off their breakfast. "So where is Lady Rowan?" Arthur asked.

"I hope she is not trying to hide from us to keep from dueling." Lancelot said.

"Milady went out to the field with Axis." Jols said responding to Arthur's question.

"She is alone?"

"Yes, sir." 

"She should not be alone. It is dangerous still for her."

"Do you wish me to get her sir?"

"No Gawain, Galahad, you two can go. Bring her to the small yard behind the stables. We will test her skills there." Arthur commanded. Gawain and Galahad hurried to the stables, got their horses, and then rode to where Rowan was.

She lay in the grass with her eyes closed. She could hear the approaching horses. Rowan sat up to see Gawain and Galahad drawing near. She then turned around to see Axis nibbling on grass nearby. Gawain hopped off his horse and walked to Rowan.

"Milady you should not have come here alone. It is unsafe." 

"I am able to care for myself."

"But milady, Slone is still out there." Galahad said as he got off of his horse.

"And that is why I have this." Rowan revealed her knife, pulling it from her sheath. 

"Ah a woman that comes prepared. We must warn Lancelot." Both Galahad and Gawain laughed. All three got on their horses and made their way to the stables.

"Why must you warn Lancelot?" 

Gawain began to laugh. "Because he thinks he can bed any woman. And we should warn him so that he doesn't get hurt." Rowan started laughing. Galahad and Gawain told Rowan some stories of Lancelot's conquests. All arrived back at the stables laughing.

"What is so funny milady?" Lancelot asked as Galahad, Gawain, and Rowan came down form their horses. 

"Oh nothing." Galahad said as he nudged Rowan in her side. It just happened to be her sore side. 

"Oww." Rowan turned to Galahad.

"Oh I am so sorry. I am terribly sorry. Would you like me to get you something?"

"No." Rowan said as she playfully smacked him. Everyone laughed.

Arthur came and handed Rowan a wooden sword. The blade was shorter than hers but for practice this would do. 

"If you do not feel well enough, you don't have to do this."

"No I am fine. So who is my first opponent?" The knights stared at one another. Finally Lancelot stepped forward.

"I will have at thee. I promise I will take it easy on you."

"Oh there is no need to Lancelot because she wont take it easy on you." Marcus said. Both him and Egan smiled. They knew what Lancelot was about to go through.

When Egan first met Rowan they were both ten and both determined to make a name for themselves. They became fast friends. Egan dueled with Rowan on many occasions. Rarely, winning. But through the years he did become better. Besides Aiden, Egan was the closest person to Rowan. She shared many things with him that no one else knew.

Marcus met Rowan when she was fifteen. Marcus was three years older. Thinking he was superior, he fought Rowan. Soon realizing she was not to be taken as a poor girl. Even though Marcus was older, Rowan viewed him as a younger brother. He was strong and smart but underestimated others. Which led to many quarrels, Rowan had to help him out of.

"Are you ready Lancelot?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" 

Rowan and Lancelot began dueling. Lancelot scraped Rowan several times but nothing fatal. Rowan, on the other hand, would have made many deep wounds, had they been real swords. After a cut to his arm, Lancelot fell down. 

"Do you need a break knight?" Rowan said as she turned her back. Lancelot saw this as the perfect opportunity to charge her. But she was ready. Rowan took a step to her right and held out her sword. The sword, if it were real, would have cut Lancelot in half.

The others cheered and laughed. "Lancelot, I think she would have killed you at least three times." Dagonet said smiling. Lancelot was breathing heavy and sweating profusely. But Rowan was just warming up.

"Who is next?"

"But don't you want to rest first?" Bors asked.

"No. You can't rest in battle, so why should I rest in practice?" All the men admired her stamina. Bors went against her next. She defeated him by causing him to trip then stabbing him in the stomach. Gawain was next. His down fall was when he grabbed her arm. She spun around kicking his legs out from under him, then stabbing him.

"Who's next? Galahad? Dag? Tristan?"

"Sorry but I am waiting for the archery." Galahad said. Both Dag and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"You have defeated most of my men. I guess I should see if I can break your winning streak." Arthur said. He picked up the other wooden sword, and the two began to duel. 

Their battle went on for almost twenty minutes before Lancelot broke in. "I t appears that you two are evenly matched. So will you two call it a draw so we can eat lunch before the day is spent." Arthur shook Rowan's hand. 

"You are an amazing fighter. There is no doubt of it."

"It is my pleasure to tie with the great Arthur." 

The knights walked into the dinning hall. The servants already prepared lunch.

"Why didn't either of you warn us of her power?" Gawain asked, directing his question to Marcus and Egan.

"Because," Marcus replied, "then we would not have seen such a great show." 

"Yes Marcus. But while you were watching, you should have been practicing." Marcus stared at his feet. Egan laughed.

"You should have too." Egan lost his smile and looked to the floor.

Lunch was pleasant. The knights told their new friends of Hadrian's Wall. After lunch they all made their way back to the stables for some archery. Arthur handed Rowan a bow and several arrows. In the distance she could see targets placed at different ranges.

"Now this contest will be between Galahad, Dag, Tristan, and Rowan. The person that can get as many arrows In the centers will win. We shall do this in pairs. Galahad and Rowan first." Galahad fired first, ending to the right. Rowan was dead center. Galahad's next arrow was centered but so was Rowan's. In the end Rowan won. 

"Good job milady. It is a pleasure to lose to someone as beautiful as you." Galahad said as he passed his bow to Dag.

"Thanks you." Rowan said while blushing. Men had hit on her before. It was nothing special. But the way these men treated her, made her feel different. She handed her bow to Tristan. The tournament between Dag and Tristan went the same way with Tristan winning.

"And now it appears Rowan will test her skills against Tristan. Be prepared Rowan, he is the best archer." Lancelot said. 

"Ladies first." Tristan said and then steeped aside for Rowan to take her shot. Rowan nodded in appreciation of the gesture then aimed. The arrow sailed through the clear blue sky, landing in the center of the target.

"Your turn." Tristan aimed then let the arrow fly. His shot landed the same exact place as Rowan's. The next few targets ended the same as the first. Both archers found the center every time. The final target was the farthest away. Tristan went first this time, firing and hitting the center. The pressure was on Rowan now. If she made this shot, she would tie. But if she missed, Tristan would win. And she was not about to let a man show her up. Rowan took extra time aiming. Then she closed her eyes and fired. When Rowan heard the arrow hit the target, she opened her eyes. The arrow wasdead center. All the knights looked surprised.

"I hope you are not upset you tied with a girl." Rowan said while putting her bow away.

"No Rowan. It is good that we have another talented archer on our side." Tristan said and then left the stables to patrol the wall.

-------

Rowan left the stables after feeding Axis and brushing her mane. Arthur had waited for her.

"That was some impressive skills you showed today."

"That was only practice. I try to get more creative in battle."

"Your skills prove you have faced battle many times."

"More than needed. I stopped counting after thirteen. Even though my freedom is far off, I can not wait to have it. If I survive it that long."

"Of course you will. After seeing your power today it is wonder you were captured." Arthur realized his mistake. "I am sorry. I did not mean to bring up what happened."

"It is okay. I have lost before. I cared for my brother deeply. And I will miss him. But that will not stop me from fighting."

"We will help you get your vengeance."

Rowan and Arthur walked back to the wall in silence. Arthur gave his sympathy to Rowan but that was not going to help her. Slone was going to pay for what he had taken from her. She would have her retribution. 


	4. Gone

The knights were rather quiet at dinner that evening. There appeared to be a tension among the knights. Egan finally broke the silence. 

"Are you upset that Rowan beat all of you?"

Rowan laughed. If that was the case then she was not sorry. They wanted to see her ability. She proved she was just as good as any man.

"No, no." Arthur said. "We just received our orders. In two days we head south. Provisions are coming in and we must escort them here."

"Do you think Slone will attack them?" Marcus asked.

"No. But woads may."

"Woads?"

"British rebels that hate Rome. They stay to the north of the Wall but will occasionally attack below the Wall."

"But don't worry. They don't fight as well as we do. So it should be no problem for you." Lancelot said grinning at Rowan.

"Who said I was worried?" After dinner Arthur retired to his room. And the other knights made their way to the bar.

"Will you be joining us this evening milady?" Gawain asked, leaving the hall.

"For a little while I suppose."

The men began throwing knives. Rowan sat back watching as they got drunk. She ,too, started to drink, but her reasons were not for pleasure. Rowan wanted to forget her past. As the game progressed Rowan joined in. She only had three drinks but that was enough to put her aim off. After her fifth miss Gawain offered his help.

"Look you have to aim. Take your time." Gawain walked up behind Rowan and put his hand over hers. He lifted her hand and the knife helping her line up the throw. He drew back and then she released the knife. It landed dead center.

"Thanks Gawain." There was an awkward silence. Did she give him a hg? Or was thanks enough? But before Rowan could act, Gawain sat down flirting with a barmaid. The game continued until everyone was missing the target except Tristan.

"Okay good knights (hiccup) I must retire for the night. (hiccup) Thank you for the pleasant evening." As Rowan walked out she began to stumble, but a pair of strong arms caught her before she fell. Rowan turned to see her savior was Galahad.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

"Sure I think I need someone to catch me just incase I fall again."

Galahad supported her as they walked down the hall. He then helped her into bed. Rowan closed her eyes drifting into hopefully a peaceful sleep. Galahad crept to the door. Turning the knob carefully, as not to wake Rowan. Before Galahad was completely out the door he could hear Rowan speak.

"Thank you, sir Galahad."

"Goodnight milady."

At first, sleep was pleasant for Rowan. But in the middle of her slumber she began to have awful dreams. Slone was attacking her. Aiden came in sword drawn, ready to fight. Slone ran at Aiden. The two fought, all Rowan could do was watch. Aiden was about to win when Slone threw his knife, killing Aiden. Slone turned back to her. She was screaming for help but none was coming. Slone grabbed her throat, putting pressure on her windpipe. Her eyes closed.

Rowan shot up in her bed. Cold sweat poured off of her. Not even in sleep could she find peace.

The next morning Rowan arose quite early. She had several things she needed to accomplish without the knowledge of anyone else. Quickly, she wrote a note about her brother's death and then went to find a messenger that would deliver her note as quickly as possible. After finding a man and paying him a hefty sum, she needed to find Arthur.

Rowan went to the dinning hall expecting to see Arthur but only finding Lancelot. She turned, about to walk out when Lancelot called to her.

"Are you disgusted by me so much, you will not have breakfast with me?"

"No." Rowan laughed. "I was looking for Arthur. I need to speak with him."

"Well he will comet o breakfast soon so why don't you wait here with me?"

"Okay." Rowan said pulling out a chair beside him. A servant brought her something to eat but Rowan was not hungry. Lancelot saw her push her food away.

"Is something wrong? The food is not that terrible here."

"I'm not very hungry this morning. I did not sleep well."

"I know."

"Excuse me but how did you know."

"I passed by your room last night. I heard you tossing and mumbling something about Slone."

"Oh."

"Are you okay milady?"

"Yes. Just Slone still haunts me. Never before has anyone made me feel so incapable. I did nothing. My brother had to fight for me. And look where that got him. It's all my fault."

"There was nothing you could do. Your brother gave his life for you. He had a choice and he was defending you. You should be proud."

"I am. But still."

"We will get him. And your brother will be avenged." Lancelot placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. This was not an attempt to bed her. But truly a sympathetic gesture. Rowan trusted him. His words were true; he cared about her.

"Do you have any siblings?" Rowan asked trying to change the subject.

"Two sisters. They gave this when the Romans recruited me." Lancelot pulled out a small wooden talisman. He spoke of his home until Bors and Dag arrived.

"You two alone." Bors said.

"And Lancelot is not dead." Rowan laughed . "He would have to do something far to terrible for me to kill him." After the other knights began to file into the hall, Rowan realized Arthur was not coming to breakfast. Rowan excused herself from the table and then sought out Arthur. It did not take her long. Arthur was in his room looking over maps.

Rowan knocked on his door. "Enter. Good morning Rowan."

"Hello Arthur."

"What brings you here?"

"I have to ask you something important and private."

"Anything milady."

"It's about my brother. He does not belong to this land. I am wondering if you knew of a secluded place I could burn his remains and cast his ashes."

Arthur thought about it, deciding the perfect place would be by the ocean. "I know of the perfect place. I will tell the knights and we can all go."

"No. I appreciate the thought but I would like this to be private. Only myself, Marcus and Egan."

"I understand." Arthur rummaged through his maps and found the right one. "this will lead you to the cliff end. Will it do?"

"Yes. Thank you so much. I am truly grateful."

Rowan found Marcus and Egan dueling out behind the stables. "Marcus. Egan. I must speak with you."

"Yes milady?"

" I would like to burn Aiden's body. And since the tow of you were the closest to him I want you two to be there."

"Of course Rowan. We could not imagine being anywhere else."

The three knights packed the necessary things and then went to get Aiden's body. Following the map Arthur gave her, Rowan led the way to a beautiful cliff's edge. The view was amazing. From their perspective they could see the ocean going out for miles. Rowan dismounted and went to her brother's body. Marcus and Egan helped her lower the body to the ground.

"This is perfect milady. Aiden would have liked this very much." Egan said as he began to get the fire ready. Marcus helped rowan place the body in its proper place. When the fire was finally blazing, they placed Aiden into the fire. The three stood watching as their friend departed from the earth. No one spoke the entire time.

It was late in the evening when the body was entirely gone. Rowan, Marcus, and Egan took the ashes and cast them over the edge of the cliff. As they rode back to the wall, in silence, several tears escaped Rowan's eyes. Her only brother was gone. Never again would she see him smile or laugh. He was gone forever. Realizing how she must have looked, she pulled herself together. This was not a time to break down. Her brother would have wanted her to stay strong.

Thanks to Lauraine, the final fight is a little ways off but Slone will appear soon, Thanks elvinscarf. Thanks KnightMaiden, I am not sure who Rowan is going to be with yet, or even if she will end up with anyone. And thanks to Girl from up the street, lol.


	5. Bar Fights

When the three arrived back to the Wall, dinner was being served. "I am not hungry. I'm just going to stay in my room." Rowan said.

"Are you sure milady?" Egan asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Rowan departed to her room as Egan and Marcus went to the dining hall.

The knights looked up from their meals as Marcus and Egan entered the room. Arthur had told the men why Rowan and the others were absent most of the day. Everyone was silent as the two new arrivals took their seats. Finally Lancelot questioned Rowan's whereabouts.

"Where is Rowan?" 

"She wanted to be alone. She has had a trying day." Egan responded.

"Why did she request we not attend the funeral." Galahad asked.

"Rowan is a very private person. And she rarely likes to show her emotions. Rowan thinks emotion is a weakness."

"But she will be okay." Marcus said. "She is a strong woman."

The rest of the meal was solemn. After dinner the knights decided to get drinks to help relax and lighten the mood. Gawain, Tristan, Galahad, Egan, and Lancelot played with their knives. Bors, Dagonet, and Marcus were playing a game of cards. Arthur was in his room getting things prepared for the journey ahead.

Rowan lay in her room contemplating if she wanted a drink or not. She was not feeling social, but the ale would help dull the pain she felt. Finally she decided a few drinks couldn't hurt. Rowan slipped out of her room and found her way to the bar. She located most of the other knights and decided it would be best to avoid them. Rowan crept to the corner table. Vanora stopped her to find out what she was up to.

"Rowan what are you doing sneaking around?"

"Shh. I just want a few drinks. But i wish to be alone."

"Oh okay. I wont tell. Have a seat over there. And I'll bring you a drink."

"Thank you, Vanora." Rowan sat down with her back to the others. She pulled her hood up so they would not notice her. Vanora handed Rowan her drink and then left Rowan to her peace. Rowan stayed to herself most of the night. She went through five ales when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see one of the knights had found her. But it wasn't. 

To Rowan's surprise, a drunk roman guard was now gripping her shoulder. "Come along wench. I am tired and my back is sore."

"Well find another woman I am not coming." Rowan pulled her shoulder from his grasp. And then turned back to her drink.

"I said come with me." this time the guard was more forceful. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. Rowan was ready. She pulled her knife and put it to his throat. By this time everyone in the bar was staring.

"No. Now leave me alone or you will find your back not to be your only problem."

Quickly, the guard released her and ran out of the bar. Rowan then noticed everyone's eyes were on her. Very casually she put her knife away, gulped down the rest of her drink, then walked out. As she left, she heard people whispering and laughing. At least she didn't get into too much of a fight. Rowan did not like wasting her energy on petty fights in bars but those fights seemed to follow her around.

Rowan laid down on her bed. The ale made her tired and ready to fall into her dreams or nightmares. She doubted her sleep would get better now that her brother was really gone. She had just placed her knife under her pillow when a knock came at her door.

"Hold on one moment." Rowan found her robe and put it on, also concealing her knife in case it was an unwanted guest. Then she opened the door. There stood Lancelot, Egan, Galahad, and Gawain.

"What are you four doing here?"

"Just checking on you. Making sure you made it to your room safely." Lancelot said.

"Well I am fine. So the four of you may return to your drinking."

"After your little performance everyone decided it was time to go to bed." Egan said trying to keep his balance. 

"I did not mean to cause a scene."

"It's okay Rowan. It gave everyone a show a all the Roman guards a warning." Gawain said.

"What do you mean warning?"

"The Romans normally have at any girl they want. No one ever refuses them. But now they know not to bother you." Galahad replied still holding onto his drink.

"Well thanks again but I am tired so I am going to bed."

"Maybe you should stay in my room. Just in case that guard should return." Lancelot said trying to get in front of the others.

"No, she should stay in mine." Galahad said pushing him aside.

The four drunk men argued about where Rowan was sleeping when she closed the door on them. Locking it securely, then placing her knife back under her pillow, Rowan crawled back into bed. Sleep was not peaceful for her but she was able to get through the night with no nightmares.

The next day everyone was talking about the previous nights events. The knights praised Rowan for teaching the guard a lesson. Arthur even found the story amusing. Yet, he suggested she find a more subtle way of handling things next time. Even though everyone was happy with her, Rowan was not impressed. Men had done that before, and more will try. This was nothing new to her so she could not see why they were so pleased.

The entire day was devoted to preparing for the five day journey. The route to the docks took two days. Riding back, however, would take an extra day due to the cart and extra riders. Rowan had little clothing to take. She wore her only riding gear, and the two dresses Dag gave her would be no good on this trip. The rebels destroyed her other belongings. As rowan packed there came a knock to her door.

"You may enter." Dag opened the door carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Here Rowan. I was able to find you some other clothes. Most things are left over riders gear. I am sorry we could not find better." Dag handed over the leather skirts and the heavy shirts.

"These will do just fine."

"When we return, Vanora said she could make you more comfortable clothing."

"Thank you."

Dag smiled then departed to finish preparing. Everyone arose at first light the next morning. The knights saddled their horses then they were off. Most of the ride was uneventful. Tristan did find an arrow from a woad. But there was no sign of the shooter. Bors suspected it was from a past battle.

That night Marcus and Egan started a fire while Dag prepared the food. Rather than eat together, Tristan and Marcus went out scouting. Everyone else sat around the fire eating a talking of past bar room fights. The men made a rivalry of this. Each tried to out do the others with stories of large bar fights with many fabricated details. Rowan stayed out of the conversation.

"The best fight I've ever been in happened two years ago." Egan started. "We had just got back from capturing a serial killer. Some of us went out to celebrate the victory. Rowan you were there. Do you remember?" She nodded in recognition. Egan then went on. "So I was having a good time flirting with this bar maid. Long blonde hair, blue eyes, and her body." Everyone laughed, Rowan just rolled her eyes. "So she was on my lap and we were making out when this mammoth of a man comes and grabs her off of me and starts yelling at me. Said I shouldn't be touching his things. Well the maid was yelling of course saying that she didn't belong to him and that she wanted to go home with me. So I stood up for her telling him to get lost. I go to help the girl up and he grabs me and punches me in the face. I stumble for a second then I jump onto him punching and fighting. Two of his buddies come to help him, but they weren't as smart as I am. I pushed them out of the way to find their leader with his sword drawn. I take out mine at we duel. To make a long story short, he went home with a gash on his upper arm and a cut half way across his face." The men were pleased with the story, but in their minds they were thinking of stories to out do him. Rowan knew half of the story was fake. Egan did get into a fight with a rather large man but he did not defeat him alone. Aiden, Marcus, and herself had to assist him in taking down the two buddies. But she allowed Egan to tell his less that true story. It didn't matter to her.

The others went around coming up with more fantastical ideas than the last. Finally Rowan was tired of hearing how each battle armies alone. "I am going to bed." 

"Wait Rowan why don't you tell us of your bar battles. You surely have some that are interesting." Gawain said.

"I think not. I do not feel like participating in this silly game." With that final word, Rowan took her blanket and went to a tree several feet away and fell asleep.

""Why do you suppose she didn't want to tell about her fights?" Bors asked.

"Maybe she hasn't been in any good fights?" Gawain said.

"Oh no. She has, better ones than any of ours. Rowan just thinks that telling stories to show off is pointless." Egan stated.

"Why would anyone want to fight her in the first place? After seeing her ability I wouldn't want to upset her with a weapon in her hand." Galahad asked.

"In our old villages, the men thought they could have whatever they wanted. When Rowan refused them, they would try to force her. But she was far more skilled then them. That was another thing that infuriated the guards. The fact that a woman was better than them. They would attack her while she was at the bar hoping to catch her off guard but she is always ready. Every man she encountered thought they could tame her, teach her a lesson."

"Why would they keep on testing her when they know she would never break?" Lancelot asked.

"Wasn't it you who said you were going to bed her no matter how long it took?" Galahad said.

"Well yes, and one day I hope to but I am not going to the lengths those men did. I have great respect for her."

"And the fact she can kick your ass." Arthur added. All the men laughed. And soon went back to telling make believe stories. 

Sorry it is so short. I have been really busy this week and was unable to get another chapter written. But Thanks to MORWEN12 for the message. 


	6. The Caravan

Rowan woke early to find everyone still asleep, except Tristan. He was sitting by the fire eating his breakfast. 

"When did you and Marcus return?" Rowan asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Sometime this morning."

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. Marcus is a good scout. Most men would have turned around to get some sleep but he stayed awake. Why are you up so early?"

"I see no point in sleeping when there are things to be done."

"Never before have I met a girl like you."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes. You are stronger and smarter than the women I have seen. And the first not to fall under Lancelot's spell." Rowan laughed. 

"What are you two talking about?" Both Tristan and Rowan turned to see Gawain waking.

"Nothing. I will wake the others. It is time for us to move on. Hopefully, we can get to the caravan before nightfall." Tristan went around waking the others while Rowan packed her things onto Axis. After the other knights ate and packed their things, and then they were gone again. 

"We must ride faster than yesterday. I do not want to spend another night away from the fort when we don't have to." Arthur commanded. The group picked up speed to make up for the time they wasted the day before.

As Rowan rode through the country she saw the beautiful landscape. Few trees were scattered about and an endless field lay before them. This was better than the cramped forest they were previously in. Rowan hated crowed areas. She loved the open space; it gave her room to breath.

Since they were traveling faster, this gave them less chance to speak to one another. Around lunch time, Arthur decided to give the horses a rest. So they stopped to eat a light lunch. Like the night before, Marcus and Tristan took their meals and went ahead of the group to make sure the way was clear. Rowan took her food and sat alone with Axis. It was not that she didn't like the others; she just wasn't ready to confide in them the pain she really felt over her brother. As Rowan sat in thought Galahad approached her.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" This question brought Rowan back to the present.

"Sure. I am almost done." Rowan went to leave.

"But I was hoping to eat with you."

"Oh." Rowan smiled. "Okay." At first there was a strange silence between the two. Finally, Galahad broke the awkward silence.

"So how do you like it traveling with a bunch of men, I mean?"

"Not a problem really. I've done it since I've been a child."

"Have you ever had friends that were girls?"

"Not really. Growing up, the girls I knew wanted to play with dolls or plan their weddings. I was more for fighting. And once I joined the knights, I didn't have time to stop and meet other girls."

"So you're use to men more than women."

"Yea. I get along with them just fine as long as they're not trying to control me."

"After the skills you showed us I don't see how any man could control you."

"They make attempts. Lancelot is nothing compared to some of the things men have tried. But it doesn't bother me. Once they realize they have no chance, they eventually give up."

"I would never do that to a woman. I don't view them as possessions."

"That's very noble of you." Galahad blushed. He was about to ask her about her homeland but Gawain interrupted them.

"Arthur says we are to be going soon. Are you two ready?" 

"Yes." Rowan and Galahad responded. They put away the few dishes they used and then the group was off. It was not far up the road that Arthur and the others caught up to Tristan and Marcus. Nothing was found.

The small company of knights rode the rest of the day. Around dusk, the caravan came into view. They were making camp for the night amongst the trees. The knights came to a halt several feet from the new arrivals.

"Good to see you Sir Arthur. I hope your journey was pleasant." A skinny, balding said. 

"Yes very nice. No problems. And your journey?"

"All well. Thought we lost a horse but he turned up the next day. Murray, Kelvin, come take their horses and tie them to the trees, securely this time."

"Yes, father." The two young boys replied. One boy with sandy brown hair led his little brother to the knights horses. When the older one came to take Axis, Rowan said she would help. The knights became acquainted with the people driving the caravan. The father, Fergus, and his brother, Duncan drove the cart while their sons, Murray, Kelvin, and Brice tended to the animals. The young boys were fond of Arthur. Their fathers told them stories of the many adventures of Arthur and his knights. 

"So Arthur, when did you start recruiting women to do a man's job?" Fergus asked as the group ate dinner.

"Fergus you will find that Rowan is not just another girl. She has been in this life just as long as us."

"She is still a woman. What can a woman do?"

Rowan could tell this was the typical man which tried to control her. Since the knights and children were about she was going to ignore the comments. She would only have to endure the many for a couple of days and then she would never have to see him again.

"If you don't hold your tongue she may just cut it out." Lancelot said.

Fergus cast a side glance at Rowan as if sizing her up. "I doubt that."

"I am going to bed gentleman. I do not wish to fight tonight since there are children around." Rowan said throwing her plate to the ground and walking to the tent the boys had set up for her.

"Aww did I offend the little lady?" Rowan could hear Fergus's taunts all the way to the tent. When Fergus persisted Duncan finally tried to silence his little brother.

"Fergus knock it off. Arthur has told me of Rowan and her journey. And I must say little brother she could beat you very easily."

Fergus closed his mouth. Duncan was older and wiser. Even though Fergus did not always agree with is brother, he respected him and took Arthur's word.

"I am sorry Arthur." Fergus said bowing his head.

"It is not I who you must apologize to."

"I will speak with her in the morning." Fergus had no intentions of apologizing but he said he would do so to please his brother and Arthur. The men stayed up for another hour until finally Arthur decided they needed rest. The journey home would be longer but if they left early, the group could be back sooner than expected.

As normal Rowan was the first awake the next morning. She saddled her horse and prepared a meal for herself. The previous night had put her in a bad mood and she was not going to sub come to the expectations Fergus had of her. Tristan, Lancelot, and Arthur were the next to arise. 

"Good morning Rowan. Sleep well?" Lancelot asked.

"No." And with that Rowan went and fed the rest of her uneaten breakfast to Axis.

"Apparently she did not sleep well." Arthur said.

"She was unable to fight Fergus for saying those things. So now she is in a poor mood. And taking it out on us." Lancelot commented.

"Well we didn't try to stop him." Tristan said.

The three fell silent. Tristan was right. If Fergus was down casting another member of the knights they would have stopped the slander. But because Rowan was new and a woman they allowed the comments to continue. Each supposed Rowan would have handled it herself, but they did not realize she had enough manner not to beat a man with his children about. Several minutes passed and then Arthur ordered the others to be awaken. Rowan stayed to herself for the rest of the morning. Once everything was cleaned and packed away the group began to move. Tristan and Marcus traveled ahead to keep a check on the path ahead. Arthur, Bors, and Dagonet rode ahead of the caravan. Fergus and Duncan drove the cart while the children walked beside. Lancelot, Galahad, and Gawain followed close behind the cart. Egan and Rowan stayed behind a little ways to make sure they were not being followed. 

"Milady are you okay?" Egan finally asked after traveling in silence for several miles.

"I am fine, Egan."

"Do not worry about Fergus. He is just a single minded man. He does not know of any thing which does not pertain to him."

"Thank you Egan. I do not know what I would do without you." The two friends spoke quietly until Arthur suggested they stop for lunch around midday. 

As Rowan ate quietly alone, Lancelot came to eat with her.

"I hope the comments Fergus made do not lead you to believe all men are pigs."

"No. I don't believe that. Though good men are rare."

"Hey you have one right in front of you."

"That is your opinion." Rowan said trying to hide her smile.

"Are you saying I am not a gentleman?"

"Maybe."

"I have treated you with respect and kindness. What would you have me do to show you I do not view women as objects."

"Lancelot I am only joking. Calm down. I know you are a good hearted man."

"Thank you, Rowan. Fergus said he will apologize for his behavior."

"I doubt that. I heard the conversation last night. I know he only said it to please Duncan."

"Just wondering but why didn't you teach Fergus a lesson?"

"His children were there. Children should not see fighting. Even if their father is a pig."

"Even after this man downcasts you, you still wont beat him because of his kids."

"I grew up watching people fighting and it does nothing good. So I was not going to make those children watch their father get beat."

"That's understandable." Lancelot as about to continue when Galahad arrived.

"Arthur says we should be heading out. Are you two ready?"

"Yes Galahad."

"Thank you." Again the group packed up, mounted their horses and rode off. After an hour, Rowan noticed the children getting tired of walking. The eldest, Brice, asked his father if they could ride in the cart.

"I am sorry son. It is packed full. There is not enough room for all of you." Duncan replied.

"I can have one ride with me." Rowan said. "And I am sure the other knights could bear another rider."

"One can ride with me." Egan said as he approached the children.

"And the third with me." Galahad said.

"Are you sure? I do not want them to be a burden." Duncan asked. 

"Axis can handle two riders. And the other horses are strong. It will be no problem."

Rowan, Egan, and Galahad stopped while Duncan and Fergus passed the children up to the three riders. All the kids were excited to be riding horses, especially with knights. Everyone rode for the rest of the day without stops. It was not until late that night everyone decided to stop for sleep and food.

Okay I am going to stop here. Thanks to MORWEN12 for your comment. Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I have been super busy with college. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please leave me reviews they are greatly appreciated. 


	7. Woads

Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been super busy with college, work, and family. But now things have cooled down I should be having more out. Hope everyone likes this chapter. Thanks to MORWEN12. I really appreciate the message.

Arthur looked down on the land ahead. The caravan was several miles from home, but the group had a problem. The woads had been tracking them. Tristan and Marcus had killed a scout early that morning. Arthur was the only one they told so far. Tristan believed the rest of the woads were waiting ahead. Arthur was now surveying the land to see what way was safest.

"Tristan, which direction should we take?"

"They surround us. Possibly 13 armed. No matter which way we go, they will have the cover of the trees."

The quickest path ahead was a dirt road that lay between rows of trees. There was no way they could leave the path because of the cart.

"Then we must proceed. Tristan please get Rowan." Tristan nodded then followed Arthur's orders. He found her speaking with Brice. The boy had become fond of her. After the children had gone to bed the night before, the knights began to laugh at Rowan's new beau. Brice was turning 15, which meant he was too young for her anyway. Tristan smiled when he heard the two talking about fighting stances.

"Yes, but you can't reach your opponent." Rowan said. Brice was about to respond but Tristan spoke first.

"Rowan, Arthur wishes to speak with you."

"Alright." Rowan followed Tristan back to Arthur. "yes Arthur."

"We are being followed by woads. The only way to get home is to follow the road, but it is the perfect place for an attack. Do you have any ideas?" 

Rowan looked over the land and thought about the possible situations. "I have an idea but it is risky."

"What is risky?" Lancelot asked as he joined the three.

"We are being tracked."

"Oh. What are we going to do then?"

"That is what I was getting to before I was interrupted. Now if we were to travel ahead without the cart, we could defeat the woads and then come back to get the cart. But there is a set back. The woads could attack the cart. And id we split the group we may not be able to keep the woads back. Those are the options but each has downfalls. Arthur, you are the commander, you must decide." Rowan's ideas were good but each did have possibilities for failure.

"Okay. Get everyone together." The entire group met by the cart. Arthur even allowed the children to come.

"What is going on Arturius?" Bors asked.

"Woads. We suspect they will attack us on the road up ahead." The two smaller boys showed fear in their eyes. "Duncan, Fergus, do you have talents with a sword?" Both nodded. "Good. This is the plan. Duncan, Fergus, Marcus, Egan, and Rowan will stay here and protect the cart. The little ones will be in the cart."

"But there is no room sir." Fergus said.

"We will make room. The rest of us will travel down the path. If the woads attack, we should be able to handle them." The knights understood their orders. Rowan then went to the cart to make room.

"I can fight as well." Brice said.

"No. you must stay In the cart and protect your cousins." Brice was disappointed but followed his orders. Brice helped Rowan make room, when Lancelot came up to see if everything was ready.

"Is there enough room?"

"Yes. Brice get your cousins." Brice ran off.

"So when are you two getting married?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"You are. You're jealous of a 15 year old."

"No I'm not."

"You're scared a kid will get the girl you can't."

"Am not. I wanted to make sure everything was ready."

"Yes. All is ready."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you after the battle."

Then there was an awkward silence. Rowan didn't know what to say but thankfully, she didn't have to. Brice, Murray, and Kelvin came running up.

"Alright you three. Brice is in charge. Do as he tells you." Fergus and Duncan then approached to deliver a message and speak with their children.

"Sir Lancelot, Sir Arthur would like a word." Lancelot said farewell then departed. Fergus and Duncan made sure their children were safe then they closed the cart. Rowan pulled her sword from her sheath. The other knights were ready.

"We will follow the path and determine what the woads will do. If they only attack us, still stay here. Rowan you lead them."

"Yes sir." She could hear Fergus grunt as if expecting Arthur to change his mind. But he didn't.

"May God be with you." Arthur said before they departed. 

Rowan's troop stood around the cart ready for anything. The others had been gone for several minutes when Rowan heard rustling coming from the trees.

"They're here." Marcus yelled as a man painted blue came charging at him. The rest of the woads followed their leader, attacking the group which was protecting the cart. At one point Rowan was fighting two woads by herself. She looked around to see Duncan and Fergus taking one down. Egan was finishing his attacker off. Marcus was still fighting. The battle did not last long. Tow more woads appeared when Rowan finished her first. The woads were good fighters, but unlike Rowan they did not calculate their moves. Once Rowan killed the last remaining woads she looked at the rest of her troop.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Marcus is wounded. But will be okay." Egan said looking over the cut.

"Fergus? Duncan?"

"Fine."

"No problem."

"How are the kids?" Rowan asked.

Duncan looked on the kids to find all were safe. Still fearing another attack, Rowan thought it best to leave them In the cart. She then went to check on Marcus.

"Just a scratch milady. Nothing I can't handle."

"I know." The small group waited to see if the others would return. Half an hour later the knights returned blood soaked, but alive. 

"How did you fair?" Rowan asked.

"12 attacked us when we reached midpoint. You?" Arthur responded.

"Seven. Marcus was cut but everyone is okay."

"Good. We should hurry before more return."

The rest of the journey was quiet and uneventful. There were no further signs of woads. Once Rowan passed through the great doors she gave a sigh of relief. They had made it back safely. Rowan went to put Axis away when Fergus stopped her.

"Rowan wait please."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other evening. I wrongly judged you. I saw you fighting. Taking two at a time that was amazing. You are a better fighter than I. Please accept my apology."

"I will Fergus. It takes a big man to admit he was wrong."

"Thank you milady."

The two departed. The fact that he apologized and admitted she was a better fighter impressed her. Rowan was satisfied. She put Axis in the stables then returned to her room. The battle, lack of proper food and sleep, caused her to collapse on her bed. She was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on her door. "Hold on." Rowan got up and went to the door. She opened it to find Galahad, Lancelot, and Gawain waiting.

"How can I help you three?"

"We were wondering where you went." Galahad said. 

"Well I was going to try and sleep."

"Why don't you come to dinner with us?" Lancelot asked.

"Yea the cook is making a feast for our homecoming." Gawain added.

"I don't know."

"Come on." They pleaded.

"Ok but at least allow me to change."

"Go ahead we don't mind." Lancelot said. The three stood there expecting her to change in front of them.

"I'll meet all of you at the dining hall." Rowan said closing the door in their faces. She could hear them arguing but eventually their voices faded. Rowan changed into a pale pink dress that rolled off her shoulders. She pulled her hair in a ponytail then headed to the hall. The men were all seated in their normal places with the addition of Fergus, Duncan, Brice, Murray, and Kelvin. Rowan took her seat by Lancelot. He pulled her chair out for her. "Thank you." The dinner was enjoyable. Everyone was having a good time just being in each others company.

Even though everyone was enjoying themselves in Hadrian's Wall, terrible things were going on in the north. Slone had found his way to the wall. For fear of being spotted, he did not go inside. Slone was prowling around the north gate when he noticed a young boy amongst the bushes. The boy was a woad. When the child noticed Slone he went to yell for help. But Slone was to quick. He was on top of the boy in moments. Slone took out his knife and stabbed the boy, twisting the blade. Slone went to finish him off when more rustling came. Slone fled again. The boy's father soon found him and took him to Merlin. But there was little Merlin could do. The boy's wound was large and they did not have anything to stop the bleeding. They needed help.

Two days has passed since the journey to get the caravan. Rowan decided to go on a horse ride outside the wall to survey the land. Galahad said he would accompany her.

"You do not have to come with me. I am a big girl."

"But I want to.'

"Oh alright." 

The ride was quite nice. The two talked about growing up and the things they liked. Rowan felt comfortable talking to him. It was not easy for her to open up to just anyone. The two were talking so intently that they did not realize they traveled north of the border, Before they knew it, woads surrounded them. Both pulled out their swords but they were no use. The woads had them out numbered. Surprisingly the woads made no attempt to kill. They pulled Galahad and Rowan off their horses. Galahad began to struggle when the woads bound his hands. 

"Galahad calm down. There is no use in fighting." Galahad calmed but still showed hatred in his eyes. The woads led them to a small secluded pen surrounded by bushes. The two remained in the makeshift prison for quite a while until a woad took Rowan.

"If you hurt her in anyway it will be the last thing you do." Galahad called. The threat was genuine but the guards took it as a joke. Only smiling and pushing Rowan away. Eventually, Rowan was brought before a small group of men. The guard pushed Rowan to her knees. The man sitting across from her was the first to speak.

"You have become a great warrior Rowan. Your father would be proud to hear of your accomplishments."

"Who are you and how do you know my father?"

"I am Merlin. And the matter of your father is not important. You were brought here for another purpose."

"And that would be?"

Merlin spoke in an unfamiliar language to the guards. Soon two guards brought in a young boy on a hand made stretcher. "A man attacked him. Nothing we possess here will help him." 

Slone she thought. He would be the only man to do something as terrible as hurt a child. "May I look at his wound?" Merlin nodded and the guard behind her cut the ropes. Rowan slowly walked to the boy and looked at the deep gash in his side. "I am unable to heal this."

"But your father taught you the skills."

"Yes but this is to great for me to mend. And even if I could I do not have the tools." Despair showed on the faces of several of the other men. Rowan was not going to allow this child to go without help. "But I do know someone that can help him."

"Who?"

"One of the knights that lives at the wall." This caused and uproar among the other members. Merlin calmed them and spoke to them in their language. Rowan waited patiently, the others seemed to not agree so finally Rowan spoke. "If he does not see someone soon the boy will die." Merlin then turned back..

Finally Merlin speaking to Rowan said. "We will allow you to take the boy. But the man stays here."

"Sir I can not allow that. The knights will not help the boy knowing you could harm their friend." This caused more problems .

"Merlin, I give you my word that I will return every evening and give you word on the boy."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Another man said.

"I give you my word. If you do not trust me then there is nothing I can do." The men conversed again.

"We will allow you and the other man to leave with him. But we expect to see you once a day telling us of his condition." Merlin finally said.

"Thank you. May I know the name of the boy?"

"Carden. These men will put him on a horse, while you go and get your friend. He had been making quite a ruckus."

"I guess he was causing too much noise." Rowan said when she saw they had gagged Galahad. The guard allowed Rowan to go in and untie Galahad but before she did, she wanted to make sure he didn't over react. "Galahad I need to tell you some things and I need you to remain calm." Carefully, she removed the gag and untied him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Now listen. I have spoken with Merlin and he needs our help. That is why he didn't have us killed."

"Help him. After all he has done."

"Listen, Galahad. I have already made the deal."

"Rowan."

"Just hear me out. A young boy was attacked by Slone. And the woads are unable to help. It is the same wound I had, so Dag can help him." Galahad calmed down. He wouldn't allow a boy to go suffering.

"Are you sure Arthur will allow it?"

"He should if he is the man I think he is." The two walked to their horses to find woads already had Carden ready for the ride. His parents were standing close by. Rowan got on her horse and then the woads passed Carden to her.

"He will be okay. I promise." Galahad looked at Rowan. He would have never accepted something like this. The woads would never have trusted him. And he was unable to trust them. The two rode back and Rowan relayed the entire story to Galahad. Galahad was unexcited about dealing with woads but understood why Rowan did it. Slone did the same to her and she was not going to allow Carden to go without help. 

The Roman guards opened the gates and allowed them to pass. Rowan and Galahad hurried to find Arthur and the others in the courtyard.

"Where have you two been? We were coming to find you? Who's that?" All these questions barely escaped Arthur's mouth when Bors figured out the final question. 

"He's a woad."

"Arthur this boy need care immediately."

"But he's a woad. Rowan how could you?"

"Slone tried to kill him." The room fell silent. Arthur was debating his options as the room remained still. Rowan couldn't take it.

"Arthur, I will accept full responsibility. He is an innocent boy that knows nothing of the past wars you have shared with the woads. Will you allow him to die?" 

Arthur gave a heavy sigh. "Take him to the infirmary. Dag do all that you can. Rowan follow me." The once still room began to move. The knights took the boy to the hospital quickly. Galahad told them of their journey. Rowan followed Arthur to his quarters where he questioned her on the days events. She left out the details on her having to return to the woads. She had a strong feeling Arthur would not allow her to go back. When he was satisfied he allowed her to go.

"You may leave."

"Thank you."

"Oh wait. This came for you." Arthur held out a tattered envelope.

"Thank you sir." Rowan hurried to her room and locked the door. She did not want anyone to disturb her. She carefully removed the envelope and began to read the letter that was inside.

'Rowan-my love. We received your letter. It is a terrible loss. But do not despair. Though he is gone form this world you shall meet him again. Do not worry about us. We will manage. Remember what I taught you. I miss you and cannot wait for the day you can return.'

The letter ended there. Rowan did not need a signature to tell her who wrote the letter. Her father. 


End file.
